The present invention relates to hanger for removably supporting a pair of eyeglasses on a display and for easy use by the user of the pair of eyeglasses while they are on the hanger without having to remove the eyeglasses from the hanger. The hanger is of a type which enables a user to remove the hanger from the display while the hanger supports the eyeglasses and enables the user to try on the eyeglasses while they remain attached to the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,532 discloses an eyeglasses hanger adapted for being supported on a display. The hanger includes a strap that wraps around the nose bridge of the eyeglasses. This hanger may initially be formed of at least two pieces which is thus more expensive to fabricate and assemble than a one piece hanger. Further, the piece on the nose bridge would be annoying to someone who wears the eyeglasses while they are still attached to the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,104 discloses a hanger that includes a central portion that supports two laterally separated, downwardly extending arms with holes through the ends of the arms through which the temples of the eyeglasses are inserted. The central portion, the arms and the end portions are all in one plane and typically are formed of one flat piece of material. However, there may be some difficulties, first in retaining the eyeglasses on the hanger as the temples may slip out of the holes in the arms, secondly in holding the eyeglass temples closed over the eyeglass lenses as the positions of the temples through the holes in the hanger may prevent both temples from being closed over the lenses. Most significantly, when the glasses are tried on, the hanger may prevent the temples being opened completely, because the hanger becomes wedged between the glasses and the temples preventing them from opening to their full designed width. The basic construction of the hanger is that it is placed over the hinge.
A primary purpose of the hanger design is to enable a user to try on the glasses with the glasses still attached to the hanger, and without the hanger having to be removed. Therefore, it is typical to shape the hanger to permit viewing through the lenses of the eyeglasses, while the eyeglasses are supported on the hanger.